Unexpected
by Seanmarshmallow
Summary: Canada get's noticed by a certain


Pru-Can Fanfiction

Unexpected

His crimson eyes were on the rich grass, his pale slender fingers tugged up. The Canadian park was beautiful, tall trees with leaves of red, orange and gold hanging upon dark brown branches. The silver haired man sat at the top of a small hill, his dark red hoodie with a bright red maple leaf over the chest stretched tight over his other shirt.

"Just because he's quiet doesn't mean his brother or anyone else is better than him." His rough voice growled into the late October wind. He stopped pulling at the strands of grass and pushed up his sleeves to his elbows, his light skin seemed to illuminate a bit in the soft setting sun. His chest heaved with a sigh and started to stand. Soon would be the UN meeting that was held in Canada this month. And no matter what anyone told him, the blonde boy with maple syrup scented on his breath and that one curl that never lay straight with the rest of his hair was the most adorable person he had ever seen.

Putting his boots up on the table he smirked at the scrunched distasted face of his younger brother beside him.

"Somezing vrong Vest?" He chuckled grinning at the annoyed look in the ice blue eyes.

"Vould you put down your feet, _**bruder**__?_" He almost growled. The albino simply shook his head with a mischievous smirk and tilted his chair back on its two back legs to the point that the small Canadian just two seats away thought he'd fall. His head leaned back making silver strands of hair fall over his narrow cheekbones as his eyes shut.

"I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE A HALLOWEEN PARTY TONIGHT!" Alfred practically screamed in excitement. Excited murmurs of agreement went through in all directions and an all too well known smirk graced Gilbert's pale lips. Matthew's ears perked up as he hugged Kumijirou tighter.

"_Maybe someone will notice me?" _The soft whisper of a thought leaked into his mind causing hope to spread through his chest. The gears in his head started to turn as he thought of the time he had to get a costume and be on time. His light blue eyes landed on the albino man who was already coordinating plans of what to wear with the other two thirds of the BTT. People were already pulling on jackets and stuffing papers into folders, the excited murmurs had now turned into a loud conversation as small groups of friends filtered down the hall to the stairs and elevators that would lead them into the chilly but still warmer than usual October air. Matthew scampered down the hall quickly and practically flew down the stairs, many wouldn't know but the shy Canadian had a fun time with Halloween; with the different movie marathons on different stations to watching scary movies in the dark with a bowl full of candy in his comfy pajamas. Now he only had to think of what he would dress as…

"Vest!" Gilbert screamed down the stairs making the blonde growl slightly.

"Vhat?!" He demanded.

"Vhere iz mein cape?" He called.

"In ze closet!" He told him re-lacing the freshly polished black combat boots. Gilbert walked over to the simple wooden wardrobe closet and opens up the paneled doors. Letting his eyes graze over the clothes he grabbed the classic red cape with a high collar with red lining on the inside.

Fixing the light bunny ear4s in his hair Matthew looked in the mirror a bit shy with himself but his own confidence seemed to make his light eyes burn with a new intensity. Clipping on the bunny tail he put on his warm coat and turned off the bedroom light, feather light footsteps followed as he started down the stairs. Crossing past the large warm fireplace and towards the freshly painted white door sliding into his shoes.

Alfred's House

Music blared from the large household, Halloween decorations were stuck in the yard, orange, black and purple lights wrapped in the trees, the rose bushes and around the front porch. Carved pumpkins nestled in the grass and up the edges of the stairs, Gilbert could already taste the apple cider mixed with spiced pumpkin rum slipping down his throat. The warmth of the party goers enjoying themselves as they laughed danced and talked with each other. He was wondering if Mr Gentleman would end up being drunk off his arse again and end up in just apron and bow tie like last year's Christmas party. Stepping out of the sleek black Volkswagen and onto the stone walkway; his leather jacket thrown over his arm as the black cape billowed about his ankles. Stepping up onto the first step the wood croaked a little as he made it to the doorway, already hearing the merry sound of Rodereich's discomfort inside. Stepping inside the joyous American was there greeting him, his cowboy attire even completed with pop guns in holsters around his waist. A small pumpkin pail in his hand filled with candy, his hand dipped in and took out some type of sucker and gave Alfred his jacket.

"Happy Halloween, dude!" Alfred hollered over the loud speakers.

"Happy Halloveen!" Gilbert was happy to shout through the two vampire fangs he had gotten onto his teeth after a frustrating half hour of just swallowing disgusting tooth glue. The thought simply made him gag a little, but as he started to weave himself through the people to the bar, pulling off the red wrapper and sticking the sucker in his mouth he found his other two counterparts to the trio. The matching grins they all carried only heightened as the night decided to go on.

Stepping out of the swarm of bodies on the dance floor Gilbert's hair was struck up in many different places from fingers being run through it in many different places, his caper still clasped close around his neck as his crimson eyes swept over everyone. He had seen every one of his friends and the other countries and even some of their dates, but he hadn't seen the shy Canadian he had wanted to see smile and enjoy himself. His eyes landed on tall bunny ears, the headband hidden by long blonde hair and the glint of the party lights from the red and blue strobes showed in his glasses. Making his way over to the blonde he held two drinks in his hand.

Matthew's blue eyes widened as he saw the one and only Awesome Gilbert walking his way. Two glasses of what had the colour of maple syrup but the thinness of water in his hands, the smile that was stretched over his soft looking pale lips seemed happy and warm, and as he heard his voice he was instantly glad he had sat down since the heavy German accent laced with the panting from his shortness of breath had his knees uselessly melted.

"Vould jou like a drink?" He bent down unknowingly making Matthew's breath catch in his throat as he smelt his cologne.

"S-sure." He stammered out, a soft pink flush appearing on his cheeks. He scooted over on the small sofa as Gilbert sat down beside him, the cold glass was placed in his hand and his mouth felt as dry as a desert and his throat scratchy and rough like sandpaper. His warm smile made his stomach get this fuzzy warm heating, he supposed it was pleasant and took a drink from the glass. The cool liquid eased his throat but his heart jammed itself up there when he felt Gilbert's slender finger fingers start to play with his. Looking at him with a blush covering his cheeks Gilbert's eyes were on him.

"Jou look cute in zat costume Matthew." He couldn't believe, Gilbert- _ZE AWESOME_ _PRUSSIA_- had called him cute? Pushing down the giggle and swallowing back his heart he let a timid but warm smile slip onto his face.

"I like your costume t-too Gilbert."

He watched as a bright smile lifted up the corners of his pale lips, and was very much pleasantly surprised when he saw the now fading blush across his cheeks. His hand felt warm and as he looked down he saw it wrapped in the Prussian's strong calloused hand. Feeling a soft press to his cheek he blushed darker realizing it was his lips.

"How about we make your night much more awesome?" His half smile made Matthew's heart do more than just flutter, it felt like his heart had sprouted eagle wings and was beating his rib cage black and blue. He watched Gilbert stand still holding his hand and stood up beside him, he felt his arm wrap around his waist as he blushed resting his hand on Gilbert's chest; feeling the hidden muscles under the thin black satin dress shirt. He looked up at just the right time, slightly cool lips pressed to his warm chapped ones making his knees nearly buckle under him. Feeling Gilbert's arms wrapped around him so close and tight made him inch closer, Matthew's thin arms slowly wrapping around his neck and kissing back.

He suddenly felt the solidness of Gilbert pulled away leaving himself feel cold and almost alone again, his eyes snapped open to see Alfred's hand gripped in the collar of Gilbert's shirt. His dilated pupils were widened almost enough to cause the crimson orbs to almost dissolve away. The protectiveness in Alfred's eyes shocked Matthew to the bone, he had seemed to be in a completely different part of the large extravagant home; lost in the different people dancing in the middle of the floor and the mindless chit-chatters beside the bar to Arthur dancing around with only his pants still on.

"A-Alfred?" Matthew squeaked out in surprise.

"Why are you just letting him kiss you like that?" He asked childishly.

"H-He forced me!" Canada squeaked out. The pure hurt in Gilbert's eyes darkened them to maroon as he pushed Alfred away and almost ran for the back door. Matthew's eyes watched his back as he fled out the door into the backyard, his knees buckling under him beside a tree as tears slid down his face quicker and quicker by the second. Blue eyes landed on Alfred as he started to relax some.

"We'll have fun the rest of the night bro!" Alfred shouted enthusiastically already falling back into his normal attitude. A short nod was all he received from the small Canadian, though; he could tell that he upset his little brother. He offered to get a drink and as he started to find his way to the cooler filled with soda Arthur stumbled drunkenly to Matthew. The scent of spiced rum hung heavy on his breath, causing his nose to scrunch up in distaste. Arthur's arm swung around his small shoulders making him tilt to the side towards his bare chest. He barely heard the blind vulgar passes Arthur made at him as he stared at his feet; he felt his mouth suddenly being crushed by a drunken pair of lips. He didn't see the pair of red orbs watching him from the window, tear stained cheeks flushed red as Gilbert slowly backed away. His fast paced walked led him to his car as he climbed in. Gripping the steering wheel tight to make his already pale knuckles turn even whiter than a ghost, the key was jammed into the ignition as the little yellow Gilbird keychain swung back and forth like a pendulum. Driving quickly back to the cabin he had rented out for his stay in Canada his vision blurred as the tears came back. Staggering out of the car he left the keys inside and slammed the door walking into the cabin, soon the beer bottle sin the frdge were gone as he lay in bed. Fresh tear streaks coating his flush face and his eyes red rimmed and puffy.

Matthew scanned the room for the usually tired looking Prussian, when his silver hair was still mused around and his uniform a little disheveled from only being thrown on in a quick hurried last 10 minutes. But he wasn't seated beside his younger brother; his silver metallic coffee cup wasn't half empty and held in his hand as he yawned loudly. A simple empty seat was there, and Matthew's eyes wouldn't leave it. He had been so sure that the incident with Prussia had been an accident; that the kiss had only been a onetime thing, that Prussia had had one too many drinks and he had been the closest person to hit on. But he had felt a drunken kiss, and it wasn't anything like the one he had shared with Gilbert. Glancing at Alfred look at Arthur with an astonishing somber expression, he always knew that the younger nation had been head over heels for the Brit but stayed quiet. He remembered the hurt expression that had pain written all over his face, the way he had left the house so quickly as soon as Canada had said that the kiss was forced. He felt his eyes tingle with tears as he silently got up and left the room. Walking down the empty hall hearing his soft footsteps echo off the walls, stepping into the elevator and riding down to the first floor he stepped off and went out the front doors. The crispness of Autumn couldn't even make Canada smile as he started to walk home.

Walking up his steps he saw a small box of candy and three roses on his doorstep, a small note tucked under the box he gently picked up the flowers and box with the note. In spiky quick handwriting he recognized Gilbert's penmanship easily.

"_I'm sorry you felt the kiss was forced, I never meant to make you feel that way. I truly do like you Matthew, but I'll leave you alone, I see your eyes are set on someone else."_

Slowly stepping into the house he reread the note over and over, sitting in front of the fireplace he looked at the phone on the coffee table. Snatching it up and dialing the number he listened to the ringtone before a tired voice answered.

"Hallo?" Swallowing hard, he whimpered soft.

"G-Gilbert?"

"Matthew? Vhat's vrong?" He closed his eyes and studied the worry in his voice.

"Will you c-come over please?" He whispered.

"I'll be right zhere." And then the line went dead.

Waiting on the couch he sat quiet listening to the rain pelt against the windows and the ticking of the grandfather clock down the hall. The old red blanket lay across his lap, hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of him; his blonde hair mused around from his fingers running through it. He heard the sharp three knocks on his front door and halfway through the second one he had been at the door. Opening it there stood Gilbert. His plain white tee shirt sticking to his body and completely see-through; his silver hair clung to the slim features of his face as his red eyes searched for a sign that Matthew was hurt but all he received was the man catapulting himself at Gilbert. The Prussian gently picked him up walking inside and closing the door with his foot.

"Matthew?" He asked softly, the blonde only dug his face into the crook of his neck. His hand gently rubbed Matthew's back as he held him tight.

"I-Im so sorry." He whispered soft. Red orbs widened a little and cupped his cheek gently.

"For what Matthew?"

"I-I said it was forced- I didn't mean it, I really like you and then I went and messed it up. I'm sorry Gilbert." A smile flashed onto Gilbert's face as he gently touched his lips to Canada's.

"It's okay now, sweetie." Smiling a little bigger as he hugged his neck and kissed his wet hair.

"Will you stay the night?" He asked softly. Gilbert softly kissed his cheek.

"Sure sweetie."

Waking slowly he felt Gilbert's arms wrapped around him tight. His soft comforting snoring against his neck as he slept. A small smile went over his face and he gently climbed out of bed careful not to wake him up and quietly walked downstairs into the kitchen. Mixing up pancake batter and setting up the coffee machine he yawned a little. Rubbing his eyes he started the stove and got a pan, yawning he started to cook up pancakes.

Quietly going upstairs and into the room Matthew's eyes looked at Gilbert as he slept peacefully, his almost white hair hung in his face, some blowing back and forth as his breath moved it. Climbing on the bed his hands went to his chest and gently shook him.

"Gilbert?" A muffled grumble was all he received, leaning down and gently kissing him awake he felt the Prussian stir under him and kiss back wrapping his arms around the small Canadian.

"Good morning."

"Guten morgen." Gilbert grunted soft and pulled him closer.

"I made breakfast and coffee?" He offered.

"Maple syrup?"

"Of course." He smiled and got up off the bed, slowly sitting up he rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"Matthew?" He called, listening to the soft thumps of his feet he gently picked him up and squeezed him tight.

"Yeah, Gilbert?" He asked yawning a little, his arms folding around his neck. He smiled and kissed his nose, carrying him to bed he gently laid him down.

"Time for bed my little bird." A smile went over the face of Matthew as he felt Gilbert lay beside him and hold him, moving closer and wrapping the blanket tight around them both his blonde head rested on his chest. Listening to the thump of Gil's heart he relaxed shutting his eyes, a slow German lullaby was hummed into his ear as he started to drift off into the blackness of his sleep.

Stroking his hair gently as he slept Gilbert thought it over; sure things hadn't played out how he had first hoped. It was quite unexpected yes, but as he looked down at the sleeping form of Matthew a smile went over his face. Yeah it was unexpected, but he didn't mind, he had him now.

"Guten nicht mein libeling." He murmured soft before falling asleep holding him tight.


End file.
